Naruto and the Strawhat Pirates
by GintsukiKyu
Summary: Naruto and the Strawhat Pirates: The search for the Shinobi Treasure. What happens when a black hole opens up and sucked Naruto and his friends in an other world, a world full of pirates. The only way the get home is to find the legendary Shinobi Treasure


**Chapter one: A strange catch with a weird contents.**

Team 7 was standing in the Hokage office. Tsunade was facing the window, Shizune who was holding Tonton stood next to Tsunade's desk. She looked from the ninja team to the Hokage and back and sighed. Tsunade turned around and hit her hands on the table.

"3 days ago I send a team to Suna to accompany the Kazekage to Konoha for the Chuunin Exam. Lately I heard a rumour that says that people are disappearing and we don't know who or what is responsible for it. So I sent you to meet up with them half way so you can accompany them back to Konoha to be sure nothing happens. I already send a note to tell them about the plan. You'll have to leave as soon as you are done packing. Are you up for this mission?" The Hokage asked after explaining the mission.

"Of coures were up for it, baachan." Naruto said happily. Sakura hit Naruto on the head. "Calm down, you baka and have more respect for the Hokage." Naruto rubbed his sore head while Kakashi asked "Which team did you send Hokage-sama?" Tsunade smiled and answerd. "The team was composed of Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba & Akamaru, Aburame Shino, Rock Lee and Hyuuga Neji."

"Wow, thats almost everyone your really taking precautions baachan." That answer earned Naruto another punch from Sakura. "Have a little more respect, you moron!"

"You better go packing so you can leave before the day is over." Tsunade said while Naruto was trying to convince Sakura to stop hitting him. The 5 shinobi's nodded at the blond Hokage to show her that they understood the mission and lefd.

Tsunade sighed. "I hope nothing happens to them." Shizune nodded in response. Team 7 was now standing at the gates packed and sackt and ready to go. Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu, who had guard duty wished them luck. Thats how team 7 left Konoha.

* * *

Meanwhile in a Parallel Universe.

It was a regular day on the Thousand sunny. Luffy, Usoppe and Chopper were fishing to fill the fish tank. Zoro was sleeping as usual. Sanji was making sweet dessert for Nami and Nico Robin. Franky was navigating while Nami was drawing maps. Brook was singing pirates songs and Robin was reading a book.

"Nami-swan, Robin-chwan here is the coffee. I made some mille-feuille to go with it." "What about us, Sanji?" Usoppe asked. "Yeah! What about us, Sanji?" Chopper and Luffy joined. "You? You can starve." Sanji answerd. "Auw, come on Sanji I'm hungry I want to eat some meat." Luffy said. "Oke, oke I'll prepare something. Its almost dinner time anyway." Sanij said letting out a big sigh. "Yay!" the three fishers cheered.

"Just keep fishing you three. That fish tank isn't going to fill itself." Nami said while she put away the maps she was drawing. "Aye Aye Sir!" answerd the 3 fishing pirates. Suddenly Luffy's fishing-rod start pulling really hard.

"Looks like I have a bite, a really big one." Usoppe and Chopper helped Luffy to pull up whatever he caught. With one last strong pull they pulled it out of the water and fell on there ass. There catch fell on the deck but what they caught wasn't a fish or anything eatable it was a treasure box.

"Thats what I call a golden catch." Usoppe said. "Gold?" Nami asked while her eyes start shining with golden Berry coins. It only took her 3 seconds to be next to the treasure box. "So what are you waiting for? Open the box!" Nami said impatiently. So Usoppe opened the box but what they found wasn't gold and jewelry. Inside the box were old scrolls, a few headbands with a leave symbol on it, some kunai and shuriken and other ninja weapons and one letter.

"What is this? This isn't gold or juwelry, its just some old scrolls." Nami said disappointed. Zoro, who had woke up from the noise and Robin who had stopped reading came to see what the excitement was all about. Robin saw the note and started to read it out loud.

"To whoever who finds this letter" Everyone went silent to listen to Robin.

_To whoever who finds this letter.  
My name Ryuma Hyuuga from the shinobi village Konohagakure no Sato._

"Whats a shinobi?" Luffy asked. "Shinobi is an other word for ninja." Robin answerd. "So the guy who wrote this letter came from a ninja village, cool!" said Luffy. "I was the leader of a ninja village when I was only 5, the day I became 10 years old I left the village to become a pirate. Ofcours they were heart broken when I left, afterall I was a great leader." Usoppe told to no-one in particular. "Sugoi, Usoppe thats so cool!" Chopper said his eyes sparkeling with admiration not knowing that Usoppe was lying 'Again'. Zoro rolled his eyes about Usoppe who was telling about his so-called ninja past and Chopper who swallowed everything usoppe said.

"How does it continous?" Zoro asked Robin. Everyone went silent again as Robin starts dictating the letter from the start.

**To be continued **


End file.
